Somewhere in the Stars
by incmplete
Summary: "Great news Forehead! He's a Leo and you're an Aries. You two are a perfect match! Trust me on this." [ssmonth2015] AU
1. matchmaker

**Prompt 01** : Matchmaker  
 **Summary** : "Great news Forehead! He's a Leo and you're an Aries. You two are a perfect match! _Trust me_ on this."

disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

Konoha was known for it's blazing hot sun and cold winters. It was the middle of summer. July Precisely. Out on the patio rooftop with her best friend on the rare days she had off, stirring her margarita, bored eyes looking around their surroundings as Ino flipped through the pages of her beloved astrology book, it was practically her bible.

"Well no wonder you two didn't work out, he's a _Cancer_ for goodness sakes!" Ino exclaims dramatically, baby blue eyes wide – as though her ex-boyfriend being a Cancer was the answer to why they had broken up. "Clingy, moody and way too cautious for the bold and strong Aries."

Sakura rolls her eyes at her best friend, sipping on her drink – she was probably going to need another or two if this was going to keep up. While she did consider astrology to be a fun little hobby, Ino took it to a whole other level. "Ino, you're taking this was too seriously."

"You two had too little compatibility to work on. Look I get it, he was a great listener and kissed the ground you walked on."

"Ino, he did _not_ kiss the ground I walked on." Sakura retorted. It was great that she knew she had someone to depend on, he was too overbearing and it was just too much for her. Considering her track record of terrible boyfriends, he was perhaps one of the few that actually treated her like a decent human being. Without the crazy family and ex-girlfriends attached, but the relationship was so bland that even salt wouldn't be able to fix it.

Ino snorted, ignoring her friends claim – everyone could clearly tell that her ex-boyfriend followed her like a puppy. "But that isn't what _you_ want Sakura. You need a challenge. Someone that's going to keep that flame of yours going or at least spark it. God knows when was the last time you had sex that blew your mind."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino, give it to her best friend to be more concerned about her dying eggs and love life (lack thereof) "Ino, I really appreciate it, but it's over and we're done with." Sakura tells her, truthfully exhausted.

Pretending she didn't hear Sakura's protest, Ino flipped back to the page she was on "What are you looking for?"

"Ino I'm not looking for anyth—"

"Do you want great sex? Scorpios seems to be the perfect candidate for _everyone_!"

"Ino!" Sakura hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard their conversation. Much less a Scorpio, now that would have been embarrassing.

"Sakura. You're young, sexy and single. You're always cooped up in your apartment with your textbooks! Live your life a little!" At the sound of Ino's shrill voice, Sakura couldn't help but smile faintly at her friends earnest look.

Sakura knows Ino means well and there is some truth in her statements. While she did have some boyfriends in high school, they were either too clingy or too demanding – asking her to ditch her textbooks to spend time with them. At the time, she was determined into med-school. Sakura had a goal and _no one_ was going to get in her way. So of course when Sakura met another intern who understood her pain and suffering as a med student, she had convinced herself that they were meant to be. Until Sakura couldn't handle his overbearing personality anymore.

Sighing in defeat, "Someone that is compatible with me." Sakura answers, honestly. Being at the tender age of twenty-four and in her first year of her residency, interning at the Konoha Hospital under Tsunade Senju the greatest surgeon of _ever_ , things were looking up to Sakura and maybe it was time to live her life a little.

Flipping to a chapter in the book, as Ino mumbled quietly to herself a perfectly manicured finger following word after word.

"According to the book. It sounds like you'd be most compatible with another fire sign." Arching a thin eyebrow, Sakura was as lost as she could be with the astrology talk. Seeing the confusion on Sakura's face, Ino continued "Yenno, a Leo, a Sagittarius or maybe another Aries?" Sakura nodded her head taking another sip of her melted margarita. "It's all in the stars Sakura, I'm telling you. Astrology tells no lies. You know how great I am at matchmaking."

Sakura snorted, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Ino for the umpteenth time. Whether it was in the stars or pure luck, Ino _did_ seem to have a knack for pairing up their acquaintances and friends (with the assistance of astrology). Her latest and greatest achievement would have to be getting the ever so prim and serious Neji Hyuga, a lawyer and the cousin of their dear friend Hinate Hyuga to go on a blind date with Tenten a witty and tomboyish girl who worked in the Konoha Police Department. They were both water signs, Neji a Cancer and Tenten a Pisces. It was a match that was waiting to happen, according to Ino.

Smiling mischievously at Sakura, "Yenno, Shikamaru has a couple of hot officer friends, I can look into whether or not they'd be a great match for you." She offered casually, inspecting her nails because whether Sakura rejected the idea or not, Ino was still going to do it.

Sakura couldn't help but question if being a matchmaker was Ino's actual profession or least her side job. Working primarily as a clinical psychologist at the Konoha Hospital and due to her father's position as the head of interrogation unit, Ino often worked with the Konoha Police Department to do a few assessments. Leading to the meeting of Shikamaru Nara, one of the members of the intelligence division who managed to charm her best friend despite his lazy demeanor.

Shocked was an understatement when Ino told her she and Shikamaru were dating. Ino her best friend, known for relentlessly dating guy after guy, Sakura had almost lost hope that anyone in Konoha (or the world for that matter) would be able to tie Ino down. Yet somehow Shikamaru who probably didn't even life a finger had captured the blonde's heart for years now. Flash-forward to today and Sakura was convinced they were going to have cute little black haired blue-eyed babies running around.

"Fine." Sakura finally agreed. Looking at how happy (if that was applicable) Neji and Tenten were together as well as all of Ino's other successful matches – Sakura supposed she had nothing to lose. Certainly after the amount of her failed relationships, maybe Ino would be able to find someone that'd spark something in her.

Ino clapped her hands together, twinkling blue eyes "You're going to thank me for this later. You won't regret it!"

Laughing her wary smile off, Sakura had regretted her decision as soon as she said it. There was no turning back now.

A week had passed since the last time Sakura had seen Ino at the rooftop. Sitting in their usual spot opting for a beer instead of a margarita, she could see Ino strut in through the doors, her long hair following her every step walking towards where Sakura sat. All eyes on the blonde bombshell, sitting across from her pink haired friend, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Great news Forehead! He's a Leo and you're an Aries. You two are a perfect match! Trust me on this."

Of all her years of friendship with Ino, Sakura knew better than to trust Ino.

* * *

a/n: I realize this is a day late, but hey it was Canada's birthday, had to celebrate yo. This is my first time posting a fanfic, please be kind and I'd love to know what sign you are :) x


	2. no filter

**Prompt 02** : No filter  
 **Summary:** Hashtag no filter

a/n: I'm honestly shocked (still am!) that I received feedback! There are so many wonderful and amazing fanfic writers out there and I'm really thankful and appreciative towards those who took the time to read, review, alert, and favourite "Somewhere in the Stars." I didn't think anyone would have an interest in astrology, I get _way_ too into it and perhaps take it a bit too seriously.

I uploaded a few days earlier but didn't like how it turned out and took it down (I'm very sorry!) and ended up revising a few things here and there. This chapter isn't exactly how I imagined it to be for the theme "No Filter" but it'll have to do. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC. I tried my best to keep it as "in character" as I could.

disclaimer; I don't own Naruto and Instagram.

* * *

Three years was a really long time he mused.

Drinking beers and watching a soccer match with Naruto. It felt bizarre that he was even in Konoha, no longer sleeping with one eye open and a gun beside him. He was finally back where home was, in Konoha. Sasuke knew he didn't have to take the undercover case in Otogakure, understanding the risks that came with it. It could have been any other officer that fit the criteria of someone young and reliable, but out of everyone in the police force – Sasuke knew he was going to be their best bet for success. They were dealing with drug lords, criminals who wouldn't hesitate nor blink an eye to kill. Other recruits would have either been too brash, too cocky – they would have gotten themselves killed.

He was a Uchiha. Born and raised into one of the four noble clans in Konoha, a clan of powerful military officials, police officers and businessmen. Sasuke felt he had much to prove with the undercover case. As one of the sons of Fugaku Uchiha, Chief of the Konoha Police Department, failure was not an option. It never was.

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Naruto cheered, downing his beer as the Konoha team celebrated with hugs and slaps on the back. Cerulean eyes shining brightly, blond locks defying gravity. If it weren't for the fact his mother had befriended Naruto's mother before they were even born, Sasuke could never imagine becoming friends on his own circumstances much less partners. Loud and obnoxious, the saying think before you speak was inapplicable to someone like Naruto Uzumaki.

With the soccer match over, Naruto went on his phone checking (creeping) on profiles on instagram, specifically Hinata Hyuga's.

"Isn't she just so beautiful, teme?" Naruto says dreamily, going through her small feed.

Sasuke snorts, since he's been back Naruto has shown him the same photo numerous times of the Hyuga heiress standing in the middle of a sunflower field. Naruto may as well save it and leave it as his home and lock screen. The Hyuga's owned many hotel and recreational facilities throughout the nation. Coming from a clan full of traditions and primness, he understood how much Hinata valued her privacy being under the constant scrutinizing eye of the public and the clan itself. Wondering how on earth Hinata was related to them much less the future clan head. She was anything but snotty, a gentle soul that wouldn't even hurt a fly, not that Shino would allow her to anyway.

Watching his friend scroll through her feed, everyone and their mother (Even his own mother!) knew of her feelings toward the blond since pre-school days. He saw the way she looked at Naruto when she thought no one was looking (it was so obvious) and in every soccer match sitting on the bleachers, she'd hold up a small orange banner with Naruto's name written in white cheering him on. Sasuke saw it all. You had to be an idiot (which Naruto, unfortunately was) to be blind to the heiress's feelings. It had taken Naruto twenty-four years of his life to notice that Hinata Hyuga was a pearl in a sea of dead fish. Better late then never he supposed.

His apartment was quiet, aside from the noise coming from the TV. Especially considering Naruto was sitting beside him, who usually couldn't even sit still was focused on whatever it was on his phone.

It was scary.

"Dobe. What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked taking careful sips of his third beer just in case Naruto decided to have one of random his shouting sprees.

Looking away from his phone, holding it up to show him a photo of four girls. Naruto had somehow stumbled upon Ino Yamanaka's account – he couldn't decide what was a feat. The fact that Ino had 710 photos or that Naruto had gone through that amount to find the image he was showing him, taken forty-six weeks ago.

It was Konoha Children's Hospital's 10th annual gala, an event he wasn't able to go to that year due the case in Oto. Reading the caption below it, he snorted at the female blonde's hashtags: #nofilter #prettygirlsdontneedfilters #bitchesgotmyback #andigotheirs #youwishyouwereus #squad.

Recognizing three out of the four women in the image dressed for the occasion. Tenten a fellow colleague his father selected from the academy, of course as one of the biggest benefactors stood Hinata beside her, Ino – Shikamaru's loud girlfriend who worked at the Konoha Hospital as a clinical psychologist and Inochi Yamanaka's precious daughter, often helping out with the KPD on a few cases. Rather Sasukes eyes were fixated on the women standing beside Ino, wearing a red fitted dress, unable to place a name for the women with long pink hair and large green eyes, a delicate smile on her small face.

"Oh yeah that's Sakura Haruno, she works at the hospital with Ino." Naruto answers in a nonchalant manner, "She came here from Suna while you were in Oto. Somethin' 'bout being Baa-Chan's intern."

Sasuke hums in response, she must have been really impressive for Tsunade to take her in as her intern, the last one being Shizune and that was years ago. Taking a generous swig of his beer. Drowning out the Naruto's useless chatter and the TV. There were other and better things to think about, like whether or not there was more beer in the fridge.

* * *

Sasuke hated parties or maybe he just hated noisy and crowded places in general. Being born to the chief of the KPD and into a prestigious clan he was forced to go to many functions with other clans. Forced to make petty talk with people and watch old people pretend to like each other.

He wanted his return to Konoha to be as quiet and peaceful as it could be. Of course Naruto didn't get the memo, inviting their colleagues to a "Welcome Back Party" at Ichiraku's, a cheap and local ramen bar that everyone at the department went to for a quick and delicious meal. It was the only place that could really accommodate Naruto's monstrous appetite without breaking a paycheck.

He sighed to himself, wondering how he had found himself situated between Naruto slurping his noodles loudly and Ino chattering about who knows what. Shouldn't she be with her boyfriend or something? And why the hell was she sitting beside him anyway? Sure they've worked on a couple of cases together, but that didn't necessary make them _friends_. Setting her chopsticks down and wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin delicately, she turned her body towards him with a wide smile. A smile he's seen many times when he would stop by Shikamaru's desk to drop a file off and see Ino looking at Shikamaru with mischief and devious eyes.

"So Sasuke. When's your birthday?"

What could Ino Yamanaka possibly do with the knowledge of his birthday?

No good. That's what.

Despite that, he found himself asking her why – Ino opened her mouth to speak, only to get cut off by the sound of Naruto's slurping his noodles quickly.

"He's a Leo if that's what you're wonderin' Ino!"

At the mention of him being a Leo (What the hell was a Leo? And how did Naruto know something _he_ didn't?) Ino's eyes sparkled with excitement, leaning closer to him.

"You're a Leo?" Ino asks, almost as though she was containing her squeal in. Widening her eyes with clear excitement, anticipating for his confirmation.

"His birthday's July 23!"

" _Naruto_." Sasuke seethed, immediately glaring at the blond to his left, who _dared_ to tell the harpy his birthday.

"Oh. He _is_ a Leo. Thanks for the input Naruto." She says off-handedly, looking closely at him deep in thought. Her eyes roaming up and down at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at where the conversation was leading to; other than the fact that it felt like Ino was inspecting him thoroughly. Quietly humming to herself, "I never thought of you as a Leo, you seemed more like an Aquarius or maybe even a Scorpio. Maybe it was in the stars after all." An all too playful tone to her shrill voice and Sasuke did not like it on bit.

"You think so Ino?"

Rolling her eyes, "Tell me Naruto. Am I _ever_ wrong Naruto?"

The doubt in Narutos eyes gone, scratching the back of his head chuckling cheekily, " Heh, I guess not Ino." Placing an unwanted arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Feeling the aura between the two shift. They were definitely conspiring _something_. There was no doubt about it, sitting between the two blonds exchanging obvious glances at each other; no good could come out of two dumb blonds plotting together.

"Teme. Ino is going to set you up with her best friend on a date!" Naruto proclaimed, a beaming smile on his face.

Did he hear that right? Ino wanted to set _him_ up on a date _._ Him. Sex god, Sasuke Uchiha.

He's heard of Ino's strange hobby, but not once did he ever think he'd become a victim of her matchmaking schemes. When Naruto had told him the reason why Neji and Tenten were together was because of Ino, he laughed because who would have ever thought the stuck up Hyuga would be in a relationship. Then again it was with Tenten, one of the few officers that didn't annoy the hell out of him, a cool chick with an amass knowledge and proficiency with guns and weapons. If there was any women that could deal with the Hyuga's prim ass, it'd be one that knew how to aim a gun.

"No." Hell would have to freeze over for him to ever agree. If Ino's best friend was anything like her – loud, bossy, _annoying_ he'd rather live back home where his doting mother was.

Narrowing her blue eyes at him, "You're going to this blind date and that's _final_."

"No."

"Just this once Sasuke!"

"I'm not go—"

"She's really pretty!"

"I said I'm not go–"

"And smart!"

"Ino. I'm not goin–"

" _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."_ Ino pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"C'mon man, loosen up a bit! Ino's really good at match making! Because of Ino, even Choji has a girlfriend now!" Naruto piped in, waving his hand for another bowl of ramen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, did any of these two posess working ears? "I don't _need_ to get set up." He gritted, glaring at the female blonde who returned his glare evenly. He had women _and_ men frolic all over him – left and right, up and down. It was simply a matter of choice. He had better and other things to focus on, such as his career, _himself_ – he had goals and people to prove. Sasuke didn't have the time nor the patience to ward off some dumb bimbo off his dick.

Ino sighed deeply, shutting her eyes briefly "I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice Sasuke." Pausing dramatically, "You're scared."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Scared? He snorted, what was there to be afraid of? People feared him. Did he have to remind her who he was again?

"Ino, you wouldn't!" He heard Naruto shout in the background. Eyeing her suspiciously, as he waited for her to continue. Raising her finger at Naruto to silence him.

"You're scared of being vulnerable." She taunted, crossing her arms across her chest. "High and mighty Sasuke Uchiha _needs_ to be needed, but you're too prideful to ask for it."

Sasuke tried to show no reaction to her bold claim, his body did otherwise – his shoulders tensing slightly and his eyes widening by a mere centimeter. He knew the blonde saw it when he saw the satisfied smirk on her pale face. Finally understanding why superiors always praised Inochi's daughter whenever she worked on assessments with the KPD, he should've given her more credit or rather he shouldn't have underestimated her and put her in the same category as Naruto of being a dumb blond. (Although he did have his innovative moments)

It took every fiber in Sasuke's body not to strangle the damn woman and rip her head apart.

"One day you're going to thank me for this Uchiha."

* * *

Out of all the places to meet up, it had to be the carnival. Sasuke scowled, tapping his foot impatiently. Standing nearby the gates for three minutes and Konoha's sun was already getting to him. Of course he had to dress like he was going to a casual funeral (if that even existed) wearing a black v-neck and dark jeans. It was times like these he missed Oto's cold and dreary weather, his hands in his pockets as he looked around for the person Ino had set him up with.

" _She has pink hair. You can't fucken miss it!"_

There was only one person Sasuke was aware of that had pink hair. The one who worked with Ino at the hospital and interning under Tsunade. It was almost impossible to forget her, other than the fact she Tsunade's intern – how could one forget someone with _pink_ hair.

It was crowded and loud, there had to be at least five hundred people attending the carnival on a Saturday. Scanning his eyes looking for someone with pink hair – for the last three minutes, he debated on whether or no he should leave. It wouldn't be too late Sasuke convinced himself. All he would have to do is walk back to his beloved car, get in it and drive the hell away from the place. It wasn't too late. How hard could it be to avoid someone with pink hair anyway? On the other hand, he had a point to prove to the blonde harpy.

He was not scared.

Uchihas were not scared of _anything_.

He frowned. If the pink haired girl didn't show up, he really was going to leave. No one stands up a Uchiha.

From a distance he could see a blob of pink walk into the entrance, watching her hesitantly walk around the area, obviously looking for someone. She was a lot shorter than what he imagined her to be, dressed casually in jeans and a loose tank top. Her skin literally glowing as she walked closer to where he was standing, faintly tinted lips parting when her large green eyes met his.

Out of the five hundred people, there was only one with pink hair.

"Sakura Haruno?" He asked, waiting for her to indicate she had heard _something_ from him. Or maybe he was wrong. There could've been another pink haired girl out there.

Glossy eyes looking at his, cheeks turning slightly red - shocked evident on her face. Merely managing to nod her head.

He had to hand it to Yamanaka. (Not that he'd ever admit it.)

Pretty girls didn't need filters.

* * *

a/n: Don't mess with a Leo's ego. Been there, done that. It wasn't intentional to include the matchmaker and carnival theme into this chapter, here's an introduction of Sasuke's character and somewhat of a sneak peek for next chapter.

Again thank you for reviewing, alerting and favouriting "Somewhere in the Stars": ILoveSxS, LadyGlitter, Yamora Love n Friendship, Christiixd, Mononoke-hiime x sukai kurora, AmyKpd, MissyClaire, S4kuR41, The XY sisters, loveinmusicandart, peach-ass (I love your username lol) sareureuk, versace-luvvx, Ourane, fangedfemmefatale and xXxgossipgirlxXx. It really means a lot to me. Let me know what you think! Hope everyone is having a wonderful day/night! x


	3. carnival

**Prompt 03** : Carnival  
 **Summary** : There was no way there was going to be a second date.

a/n: Uh hi, hey. I'm sorry. I take _forever_ to start/continue/finish chapters because I'm a perfectionist and even then it's not good enough. Inspired by my supervisor at the Hospital's date at the carnival. SSMONTH2015 is ending, but I have every intention to continue and maybe post another fanfic for the shits and giggles. I'm at the airport right now waiting for my flight. I hate planes. I suffer from motion sickness. Not fun.

disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino had suggested that because they were fire signs, it was only natural that they did something adventurous on their first date, demanding that they go to the carnival in town that was "conveniently" in Konoha for the week. While Sakura was skeptical of going to a fair as a first date and would've preferred it as a second date (if there ever was one.) Actually, scratch that. She would have opted the carnival out completely, while Sakura _liked_ adventure it didn't mean she liked the kind of adventure that involved a lot of spinning, flips and screams. She could only hope that her date wasn't fond of the crazy rides and liked something relaxing, like the merry-go-round; but even that made her a tiny bit nauseous.

It had taken her an hour to get ready, deciding it'd be best if she kept it really casual. Wearing skinny jeans and a loose fitting white tank top and a pair of comfy sneakers, her hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. All of her necessities in her pockets, she'd be damned if she brought a purse with her wondering how on earth Ino managed to lug her huge purple bag _everywhere_. Taking a few deep breaths in, walking closer to the entrance.

" _He's going to be the hottest one there."_

Given the ambiguous description of her date, Sakura was wary of who it could have been. Scanning around the area, while she didn't doubt Ino's taste in men – she certainly couldn't help but feel a little lied to when all she could see were men with their families, elderly men ready to get their senior citizen cards in the next few days or a bunch of under aged kids.

That is until her eyes laid onto _him_. Her body must've forgotten how to breathe, letting go a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. There he was. The bag of sex she was looking for. Standing tall with his hands in his pockets by the gates, wearing a plain black v-neck and dark jeans. There was something about his features that seemed soft yet masculine at the same time, maybe it was the way his weirdly spiked black hair framed his face or the pale complexion he had. Sharp and detached onyx eyes, a defined jawline and muscular body indicated that he was well in shape. Tapping his foot in impatiently, a scowl on his face.

Sakura didn't believe in love at first sight, nor did she believe in astrology. Feeling her heartbeat faster, a sudden electrifying spark running through her body. The flame Ino had spoke about was lit.

Walking towards where the male stood. He couldn't possibly be single. Humans and genetics didn't work this way! She wouldn't be surprised if women fought _wars_ for the fine male specimen a few feet away from her. There was no way he was above 60 (and hell if he was, then she'd be damned he aged like fine wine) and well he looked older than 16 so she didn't have to worry about being thrown into jail – a ten year difference didn't sound _too_ bad. She couldn't see any kids around him nor did she see a women clinging onto his arm or maybe he was meeting up with them. She couldn't possibly know.

Drawing nearer, her breath hitched when he looked up – his dark eyes meeting her brightly colored greens. "Sakura Haruno?" He asked, his voice velvety and smooth (Oh yeah. He definitely started wars)

He said her name. He said her goddamn name.

Maybe she should give Ino more credit.

Maybe this could work out.

She could hear Ino's feminine voice ringing into her ears in an all-knowing tone.

" _Astrology tells no lies."_

Feeling the heat of Konoha's sun and her blood rushing through her cheeks, she nodded her head. He smirked, reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself.

Bringing her hand out, she shook his hand just as firmly as he did with hers — the corners of her lips curving when she noticed the shift of his expression at the firm squeeze she gave. How the hell did Ino manage to convince a guy like _him_ to meet her?

Letting her hand go, "Are you the guy that Ino –" She paused, pursing her lips as she tried to find the right words. "Set me up with." She finishes lamely, arms behind her back.

At the mention of Ino's name, his eyebrows furrow, frowning. "I suppose so. You're the only one with pink hair."

Her cheeks turn pink, she knows her pink hair is unique and along with her massive forehead it made her more distinct from the other kids, resulting to getting bullied on a lot during her younger years; until she met Ino who defended her and became friends with her. As crazy Ino seemed to be, Sakura owed a lot to Ino for the person she was today.

Looking at Sasuke with a small smile on her face, "I guess I am."

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

She was actually enjoying her time at the carnival.

Walking around the carnival grounds holding a stick of cotton candy as bright as her hair with Sasuke beside her, his hands in his pockets.

Maybe Ino was right. A carnival date was a great idea for a first date.

After going on a couple of rides with Sasuke, she hadn't felt the need to puke like she usually did. She even went on a rollercoaster! Ones with spins, loops _and_ twirls.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She heard Sasuke ask her, standing in front of the pirate ship by the height requirements, a slight smirk on his lips. Looking at her, at the ride and then back at her waiting for a reply.

She just went on a ride with a gazillion twirls! What could a ride that swings back and forth do? Rolling her eyes at Sasuke "I meet the height requirements Sasuke." She drawled, lining up behind a group of kids.

Shrugging his shoulders "If you insist."

Scanning their passes, they went towards the very back of the ship sitting beside Sasuke. As much as she tried to avoid it, it was apparently where all the cool kids sat. She feels her heart race, waiting for the seats to fill up – kids screaming, parents taking pictures, teenagers who think they're better than anyone else.

"Alright guys, put your arms up!"

She gulped as the metal bar slowly moved down over her legs. Glancing at the metal bar situated in front of her legs. Weren't there any seatbelts? There was no possible way that _this_ was what was going to keep her from falling off! Feeling the pit of her stomach drop, she hadn't heard a word the attendant was saying. Hearing the gears of the ship turn and the loud growl made by the machine, the ship rocking itself back and forth slowly. In her peripherals, she could see Sasuke's calm and stoic expression, clearly unaffected.

Beginning to feel nauseous as the boat continued to move, Sakura felt the contents of her stomach moving around. Clutching the metal bar tightly, the boat began to move further and faster, she felt like she was fucken _flying_ out of the seat! Her mouth producing excess saliva and her stomach squeezing. Before she could even realize what was happening, she immediately brought her hands close to her mouth.

Emptying the contents of her morning breakfast into her hands.

There was no way there was going to be a second date.

* * *

a/n: I'd like to thank every individual who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited the fanfic. It means the world to me. Hope everyone is having a safe and wonderful summer!


End file.
